1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray assembly, and more particularly to a spray assembly for use in a kitchen.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional spray assembly for use in a kitchen in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises an inverted L-shaped body having a first section (61) used as a grip and a second section extending from the first section (61) of the body. A first chamber (64) is defined in the first section (61) of the body and a second chamber (63) defined in the second section of the body. A passage (60) is defined in the body and communicates with the first chamber (64) and the second chamber (63). An inlet (62) is formed on one end of the first section (61) opposite to the second section and communicates with the first chamber (64). Multiple outlets (631) are defined in a free end of the second section of the body. A piston (66) is movably mounted in the body for closing the passage (60) and partially extends through the body. A trigger (65) is pivotally mounted on an outer periphery of the body for driving the piston (66) to open the passage (60) and make the first chamber (64) communicate with the second chamber (63).
The water directly sprays out from the outlet (631) for cleaning the oil sludge or the cleaner on the tableware when the trigger (65) is pressed. However, the water flow is very powerful because it directly sprays from the outlet (631). The powerful water flow will splash everywhere after meeting the tableware and wet the floor of the kitchen. However, a wet floor is very dangerous to an old man or a child because they easily slip and fall on the wet floor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional spray assembly for use in a kitchen.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved spray assembly for use in a kitchen that provides two choices of water current to prevent the water from splashing everywhere wetting the floor of the kitchen after meeting the tableware to wash away the dregs and the greasy dirt on the tableware.
To achieve the objective, the spray assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a body with a first section and a second section extending from the first section. The body includes an inlet defined in a first end of the body and connected to a water source. A first chamber is defined in the first section and communicates with to the inlet. A second chamber is defined in the second section and extends to a second end of the body. A path is defined in the body and communicates with the first chamber and the second chamber. A piston is reciprocally received in the body to close the path. A trigger is pivotally on the body to downward drive the piston to open the path. A sprinkling device is mounted to the second end of the body for controlling water current that sprinkles from the sprinkling device.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.